USS S-19 (SS-124)
Warning 'spoilers through 'Deadly Shores. }} USS S-19 (SS-124) The USS S-19 (SS-124) is a “Holland” S-class submarine of the United States Navy. She was built by the Electric Boat Company and launched June 21st, 1920. In the world the Walker came from the S-19 had been evacuating refugee children, nannies and a nun from Surabaya to Freemantle, Australia. She was last seen trying to clear Surabaya with engine and battery trouble during the storm which brought the Walker and her crew to the new world. She was discovered by Captain Reddy and the crew of the USS Walker after hearing reports from Manila of an “iron fish” south of the Filpin Islands. The S-19 was discovered in a deep lagoon on the eastern side of Talaud Island (part of Indonesia). While exploring Talaud Island the survivors of S-19 were discovered, following a short confrontation with a native Grik. The Chief of the Boat, Billy Flynn, explained that the boat had been depth charged after torpedoing a Japanese transport ship during the battle of the Java Sea. Six crew members were killed during the depth charge attack, and a further ten died on Talaud before the Walker arrived, leaving 26 survivors. Also among the survivors were the majority of the children and nannies, and the nun (Sister Audry ); as well as one-armed Sean O’Casey and a young girl named Becky, descendants of the “Others” who taught English to the Lemurian Prophet Siska-Ta , and the “native Grik”, a Tagranesi companion of Becky’s named Lawrence. Survivors Rescued off the S-19 *Ensign Irving Laumer *Chief of the Boat William "Billy" Flynn * Mark leedom * Tex Shider * Danny Porter * Sandy Whitcomb *Sister Audry *Abel Cook, a young refugee from Surabaya *Nathaniel Hardee, a young refugee from Surabaya *Her Highness, Princess Rebecca Anne "Becky" McDonald, of the New Britain Isles *Sean "O'Casey" Bates, of the New Britain Isles *Lawrence, a Tagranesi Appearances First Appearance *Maelstrom (Book 3) Other Appearances *Distant Thunders (Book 4) * Rising Tides (book 5) *Firestorm (Book 6) [[Iron Gray Sea|'Iron Gray Sea']] : Rebuilt as a torpedo boat S-19 sails to war, sinking two Grik Battleships in the Second Battle of Madras. Later that night she is rammed by an escaping Grik Battleship killing Sandy Whitcomb soon followed by Danny Porter who closes the hatch to save the others and is eaten by flashies. Captain Irving Laumer Midshipman Nathaniel Hardee and surviving Lemurian crew are rescued from the floating bow the next day. The bow finally sinks ending her career. USS S-19's Original Timeline The S-19 served in the Atlantic Fleet of the US Navy from her commissioning August 19, 1921 until October 22, 1930. On this date she departed for the Pacific Ocean and operated out of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii until her decommissioning, February 10, 1934. On December 18, 1938 she was sunk at sea, in accordance with the Second London Naval Treaty.Category:Ships of the U.S. Navy (USN) Category:Ships of the American/Lemurian Alliance